The present invention relates to a control device, for example for controlling multi-axes movement of a production machine, a method for operating such control device, and an operating program which can be executed on a control device of this type. The present invention also relates to a data medium on which an operating program is stored in machine-readable form.
Workpieces are sometimes fabricated by performing several processing steps simultaneously. Various procedures are known for preventing application of excess stress on the axes. For example, the possible dynamics of the drives that carry out superposed movements can be divided statically, for example in the ratio of 70:30 or in the ratio of 50:50. It is disadvantageous in this mode of procedure that the possible dynamics of the respective drive is possibly not optimally utilized, thus resulting in suboptimal processing times.
Furthermore, it is known to assign the movements to statically predetermined time intervals. This case also results in suboptimal processing times. Moreover, a—mostly considerable—additional outlay for programming is required.
Theoretically, it is further conceivable to set up in its entirety an appropriate program that utilizes the dynamics in dependence on the nature of the individual case. This mode of procedure is, for one thing, extremely expensive and complex. Moreover, it is scarcely possible to take account of temporally variable magnitudes.
The problems explained above can occur not only with position controlled drives. The same problems can also occur when control of rotational speed, acceleration, torque, etc. is undertaken.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved control device and operating method to obviate prior art shortcomings and to a time optimized operation is possible in a simple way for axes whose desired values are determined by superposition of a desired value of a master axis and at least one further desired or actual value.